notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Money
Overview Blood Money is a loud only, decently paying heist that involves the gang robbing a hospital for the blood of an infected patient that pays well with use to someone else. With its decent pay out and small completion time, it allows for easy money grinding as if playing Terminal with more objectives. Walkthrough Once in the heist, you have two routes: Stealthing the first portion until transfusing the blood which by then requires it to go auto-loud, or going loud immediately. No matter which route you use, the objectives remain the same. Before you get told what to do, the narrator will tell you that you can't kill any civilians besides guards because the lives of everyone in the hospital is being monitored. Once you're ready, mask up and destroy all of the cameras (you only have 10 seconds! don't let anything stop you!). Once the cameras are taken care of, you are able to take some hostages more safely just in case if you get taken to custody during the assault. If you failed to destroy all the cameras, then it'll go loud. Once you are done with getting hostages, there will be a teddy bear located on the seats near the reception area from where you began which actually has explosives in it. Take the bear to the ICU doors to open them. After that, you will need to find the patient. Once you find the patient and you're still in stealth, after you interact with the patient, stealth will end and loud begins. In full loud however, you have to first find a power box and snip wires to find the patient. If the door you opened from the wire you snipped has no patient in it, you'll have to go back and snip another wire to open another door that might ave the patient in it. If not, the third and final one will definitely have the patient. Once you do find the patient you will need to start getting his serum. Once you get the serum, you'll need to find the Centrifuge located in 5 predetermined spots. The correct centrifuge that you need to go to will be marked with an arrow HUD. The Centrifuge has a ~50 second timer to create a sample when you place the serum in it, it also has a ~7 second cooldown between picking up the sample and reusing the centrifuge. Don't let the police assault stop you. It is best to bring teammates or AIs to help you throughout the mission. Once you get 4 samples, you are free to leave. Call the elevator to escape. It arrives in 42 seconds. If you want, you can keep getting samples and increase your payout. Head into the escape once the elevator is called to your floor (Don't worry, you'll have infinite time to get in). Once in, your narrator will alert you of the involvement of the military. The heist will then end. Badges Tips * It is best to use a powerful weapon like the AUG A3, Minigun, Chicago Typewriter, or RPG-7. * Since this is a loud only heist, bring heavy armor and equipment made mainly for offensive, like sentries, trip mines, and ammo bags. * It is best to bring teammates, as they can help fend off the waves of police assaulting you. * Hostages are very important, especially in Hard+. However, ignore gathering hostages if you are the only heister, as they will not be able to help you and you may hit them in the crossfire. * Lead any hostages outside the escape elevator. This will make it harder for the police to save them and you won't need to worry about killing any hostages in the crossfire. * It's best to have the Hostage Taker, Resourceful and Bullseye skills if you're going solo, as Hostage Taker and Resourceful give you a replacement for Ammo and Medic bags if you can not pack them. As for Bullseye, this skill gives you an opportunity to very quickly regenerate your armor while in combat. * Watch out for a special enemy called a zombie patient. These zombie patients are cloaker reskins. These Zombie Patients along with replacing cloakers entirely, will now emit zombie sounds when charging you, instead of emitting a wailing sound. Before being updated, the Zombie Patients were harmless and wouldn't attack the heister. Trivia * The player can farm blood samples to reach over 99 loot bags, and optionally keep going, this works in the same way of Cook Off that allows money farming by continuing to cook Bloxy Cola bags. * This heist is inspired by No Mercy from PAYDAY: The Heist. * This is one of two heists that do not have cameras armored on extreme difficulty or above. * This is the first heist that has a diseased easter egg character. (And possibly the only one that will have it.) * This is the only heist where an enemy will have reskinned cloakers called Zombie Patients. * This is the second heist to feature the military, whom are mentioned at the end of the heist. The first is Authority, which shows the physical appearance of the military. Category:Heists Category:Loud-Only Heists